The goal of the experiments performed is to utilize fluorescent imaging techniques at the LAMMP to follow the dynamics of the movement of sterol regulatory element binding proteins (SREBPs) in living cells. This family of transcription factors are key players in cholesterol regulation. By comparing the results for SREBP-1a and SREBP-2 we aim to uncover the similarities and differences in how both proteins respond to the changing metabolic needs for cholesterol inside the cell.